


【联耀】无关·间隙

by ANranzeanzhiNA



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 联耀 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANranzeanzhiNA/pseuds/ANranzeanzhiNA
Summary: 沙雕无脑流水假期旅行PA红酒Play





	【联耀】无关·间隙

无关·间隙

王耀那天并不是没有注意到阿尔弗雷德早上在做什么。

但是，当满眼的鲜艳肉色交织出现在投影屏幕上并伴着婉转娇吟的时候，他还是差点想从沙发上弹起来逃走，不过被身边的法国人带着笑意牵回来——准确来说是按回到柔软的皮革上。

“不就是看个片子嘛，别激动，”美国人摆手坐过来，“王先生讨厌娱乐活动？”  
“......有人要喝威士忌吗——让我看看——真不幸，是斯科特那家伙那里的......他家的东西都能卖到这边来了？”亚瑟站在沙发后面抿了一小口。

“我哪知道......”阿尔弗雷德接过酒瓶，“也许是全球化吧。”

伊万布拉金斯基只是稍带些感兴趣的笑容坐在旁边，他的手上拿着一杯冰块。“这个小姑娘不好看。”

“那只是你的审美！”阿尔弗雷德身子前倾，像是要跳出来反驳，“难道你们都不觉得她很圆润？”

王耀小心地瞟了一下视频里金发女郎的妖娆身段，喉结动了一下没有说话。  
“你该知道我们家禁这个。”

“哦，禁这个和看这个有关系吗？”阿尔弗雷德转过头盯着他，眼神里写满了然。

王耀于是任着他攥自己的右手，然后从脖颈绕到耳后吐声：“我觉得王先生应该和屏幕里的小姑娘比比谁更厉害。”

他被毛刺刺头发蹭得有点痒，于是笑着躲一下靠在法国人肩上。

纯白的衬衫被打开，屏幕里的声音和画面起起伏伏，不过屏幕外的艳景似乎更为令人欲仙欲死。媚软熟透的内芯被稍显狰狞地撑开，空气里的酒味显然更浓些。东方人揽着对方的脖颈，似乎怕自己被甩下去，事实上在过深的契合中根本不存在这种可能。王耀抿着唇出了点薄汗，脸上早就浮现大片的潮红，阿尔弗雷德顶进去的时候双腿和胳膊都用力收紧，脚背弓起顺畅的弧度。

“你叫一下。”美国人的语气里带了轻微的不满。他低下头去啃脖颈。  
王耀咬着唇不说话，眼睛悄悄往屏幕瞟。

阿尔弗雷德于是把炙热的东西抽出，再全根推开层层阻碍地直直深入进去。王耀终于叫出了点声音，不过更像是在极其小声地急促吸气吐气，嘶了两声在对方肌肉结实的背上刻出道红痕，两人算是打个平手。

阿尔弗雷德看着身下眯起眼睛的东方人。虽然担心对方可能会窒息，但他还是不由自主地啃吻上去。他总想找什么地方咬咬，仿佛这样就能把对方吃掉让别人再也找不到。王耀只是皱眉身子抖起来，一阵阵的快感浪潮把他裹住，泄出去的一刻全都是瘫软的——他又被迫接了对方冲撞的几十下才获得解脱。

美国男人后知后觉地感受到背上的疼痛，他揉了两揉从对方里面退出来，余下的东西滴滴答答地顺着毛发淌到地上。王耀仰倒在沙发目光有些呆滞，唇瓣被咬得发红，晶莹的液体一点点从眼角滑落。

“为什么你总会不自觉流泪呢。这样我总会以为自己做错了什么。”他慢慢在额头上做收尾的吻。

“我都说过了……那是本能……”王耀吃力地把一只胳膊抬起来想要捋捋头发，还没动手就被一旁的弗朗西斯代劳了，他弯下身子舔吻眉骨，“耀想喝从我家里带来的红酒吗？”

他在酒气里又笑着补了一句，“用下面。”

没人记得这是什么时候开始的了。当冰凉的瓶口一点点碰到高热的花心，王耀就下意识缩了一下，不过动作倒像是要吞吃更深一般。“刚开始会凉一些……忍忍好吗？”蹲在对方身前的英国人用绿瞳盯着他。亚瑟顺便慢慢掐揉王耀的大腿根部让他想办法放松：“别紧张……”

“如果你今天买了那条绳子，现在是不是就不会这个态度了？”王耀敛目看着他轻笑。

“那我可能就不会是现在这个姿势。”亚瑟柯克兰改了半跪按住他还有些轻颤的柔软皮肤。“要进去了。”

王耀的双手手腕都被坐在身后的弗朗西斯抓着，这就意味着灌酒的量并非他所能控制。紧接着双腿就被抬高，一阵微凉的液体猛地冲刷到刚刚余热未泄的内壁。从穴口到深径清晰涌动的酥麻触感如同里里外外被全部射满一般让人羞耻得要命。“唔……”王耀拧着眉轻轻踢了两下，“这么凉？”

但很快就更热。他的内里高烫，醇香的酒液气息轻松就环遍了全身。王耀甚至觉得自己有点像一个加热箱，又或者是某道摆好盘的菜……？反正王先生尽管传言千杯不醉，也被这出奇的玩法折腾得晕晕乎乎，逻辑思维近似变为零。因此他又开始胡思乱想。

打断他的胡思乱想的是小腹开始微涨的感觉。于是他开始踢腿挣扎了一番，亚瑟先生装作很会意地点点头，然后把他的腿再次抬高——瞬间液体冲进更深让王耀连惊呼的时间都没有——他更惊讶的是这样的鼓胀居然撑得他在不适之外还有些舒服和兴奋。  
确实是高潮的感觉……他不得不承认这种游戏他还可以接受。

然后他就眼看着剩下的小半瓶先是被滴落在锁骨的凹陷处，又淋遍了全身。

比酒还要醇香的美人啊。解着衣扣的伊万直直地盯着王耀的身体。客厅的灯光暖黄，暗紫色的香艳河流蜿蜒在白皙微红的山脉丘壑间，顺着疤痕和红印的形状滚落下来，积成一摊摊的甜蜜池塘。

然后是该用舌尖品尝的时刻了。

期间他们还用瓶底最后的剩余给纤细的后腰和背部也做了同样的效果，现在看上去更想让人品尝了——阿尔弗雷德甚至为此多咬了两口，换来王耀忍痛的呻吟和反过身来的挣扎，当然美国男人也很诚恳地道了歉，什么宝贝甜心蜜糖地扯了一堆，把他的耳朵都说得红了一大片。他知道东方人本性含蓄，因此总是尽可能地赖上他，就像融化的橡皮糖一般死不分离。  
这大概是他最后的办法了。

伊万撞进去的时候却发现王耀在笑。抛开平日的标准化笑容，在他唇角的弧度永远令人迷醉，哪怕是多看一会儿都会深深陷进去。

“耀？”他捋下他沾了酒液的黑发试探着问。

“没什么。很高兴而已。”王耀似乎用了零点一秒把表情收回，又用了大概一秒重新回到原来的笑意。

“那就很好了。”伊万低头贴近他的颈侧，呼吸着对方的气息。

“什么？”王耀眨眨眼睛。

“没什么。”他把头埋在顺滑的发间，如同掠夺掉周边的空气般品尝着对方的味道。

能高兴太好了。

弗朗西斯看见王耀眼角又湿了一点点，但他依然不清楚现在流出的又是什么。他就坐在那里看着，像一个电影的忠实观众。

亚瑟柯克兰不知道什么时候去了冰箱那边，回来时带着两罐啤酒。  
他接过扔过来的那罐。

“连句谢谢都不说。”英国人在他身边坐下。

“你还没对我的酒道谢呢。”

“斤斤计较。”

“真有意思，你说谁？”

“某个自视甚高的死胡子。”亚瑟抬头又解决了一罐，站起来走到东方人面前，挑衅地回头看了眼弗朗西斯，然后俯身亲吻下去。他看着王耀用舌尖含了酒，几滴溢出来的紫红色晶莹顺着下巴的弧线滚落。

“真是…喝多了。”法国人摇头笑着，把啤酒罐放在大理石桌的一角站起身。

TBC


End file.
